This invention relates generally to the field of voice communication applications. More particularly, this invention relates to dynamically loadable phrase book libraries that allow voice applications to xe2x80x9cspeakxe2x80x9d in different languages.
Voice communication applications often include voice mail systems, automated menu systems, or voice information retrieval systems. A voice mail system may xe2x80x9cspeakxe2x80x9d to callers by replaying a stored greeting message when a telephone call is first answered by the voice mail system. For example, a greeting message in English may take the form of xe2x80x9cWelcome to your voice mail messaging system.xe2x80x9d The voice mail system may then present the caller with an option menu that may allow callers to retrieve messages or record new greetings.
Automated menu systems is another example of voice applications. These are often employed by companies to help callers reach the right department or person to meet their needs or resolve their problems quickly and efficiently. For example, these systems may greet callers with the message xe2x80x9cTo speed your call, press xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 for Sales, press xe2x80x982xe2x80x99 for Customer Service, or wait and an operator will assist you.xe2x80x9d Use of automated menu systems allows companies to handle increased calling volumes without having to hire additional operators.
And yet another example of voice applications is voice information retrieval systems. These allow callers to use their telephones to retrieve specific information without human assistance. Banks often use these systems to allow customers to access their banking account information 24-hours a day. The system may prompt users for input and provide them with options to guide users in retrieving the desired information. These options may allow retrieval of account balance, amounts and dates of withdrawals, or amounts and dates of deposits.
Considering these various voice communication applications then, it becomes clear that many times the xe2x80x9cspeakingxe2x80x9d capabilities of these applications must extend beyond simple greetings to encompass more complex phrases. A voice mail system, for instance, must inform the caller as to the number of new messages by speaking the phrase xe2x80x9cYou have  less than n greater than  new [message/messages],xe2x80x9d where  less than n greater than  is the number of new messages at that instant time, and the word xe2x80x9cmessagexe2x80x9d is used when  less than n greater than =1, but the word xe2x80x9cmessagesxe2x80x9d is used when  less than n greater than  does not equal to 1.
It is usually not feasible to store a recording of this phrase for every possible value of  less than n greater than . Instead, voice recordings in a particular language, such as English, would typically be made for the phrases xe2x80x9cYou have,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cnew message,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnew messages,xe2x80x9d as well as for the words xe2x80x9cno,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cone,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctwo,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cthree,xe2x80x9d etc. These recordings are called xe2x80x9cutterances.xe2x80x9d A programmer with knowledge of the English grammar would then write software to select the correct utterances that are replayed, as well as the order in which they are replayed, based on the value of  less than n greater than .
If the voice application must speak in a language other than English, the recorded utterances are typically replaced one-for-one with the new language. This may work for similar languages, like two Romance languages that share the same syntax and grammar. However, this one-for-one translation will not work for languages that have different grammars. These may require that different utterances be recorded or that the order in which the utterances are replayed be changed. For instance, in the prior voice mail application example, the application will select the word xe2x80x9cmessagesxe2x80x9d if  less than n greater than =0, to speak the phrase xe2x80x9cYou have no new messages.xe2x80x9d However, if this sentence were to be translated in Spanish, a word-for-word substitution would not result in an accurate translation because, among other things, the Spanish equivalent of the word xe2x80x9cmessage,xe2x80x9d and not xe2x80x9cmessages,xe2x80x9d must be utilized when  less than n greater than =0, to create the sentence xe2x80x9cUsted no tiene ningun mensaje.xe2x80x9d
The application software, therefore, must be changed in order to support new languages. Such modifications take time and incur additional expenses, which thereby limit the multinational capability of existing voice applications in an increasingly international marketplace. For example, for applications like voice mail systems which aspire uptime percentages of greater than 99.9%, it is undesirable to have to xe2x80x9cwastexe2x80x9d any downtime for loading new or updated software to add or modify the language of the system.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a system which would allow voice applications to add or modify languages used by the application without stopping.